Wireless universal serial bus (USB) is a wireless version of a USB which is an external peripheral interface standard for serial communication between a computer and external peripherals such an audio player, a joystick, a keyboard, a telephone, a scanner, a printer, and the like. At present, standardization for the Wireless USB has proceeded.
The wireless USB is implemented by using a ultra wideband (UWB). In the structure of the wireless USB, a hub is centralized, and wireless UBS devices are connected to a point-to-point manner.
The wireless USB based home network environment is configured in connection between a limited host and various devices.
The home service environment needs to be configured so that one host limited can provide various services to the users.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a wireless USB based home network system 10.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wireless USB based home network system 10 includes a wireless USB host 11 for controlling a data transfer service between a plurality of wireless USB devices. As the wireless USB device controlled by the wireless USB host 11 to receives and transmit a wireless USB data, there are a video wireless USB device 12 provided to a video apparatus such as a camcorder to receive and transmit a video data, a storage apparatus wireless USB device 13 provided to various storage apparatuses, a wireless USB hub 14 for relaying a plurality of the wireless USB devices, an audio wireless USB device 15 connected to an audio apparatus such as an MP2 player, and a image wireless USB device 16 connected to an image apparatus such as a camera.
The wireless USB based home network system 10 provides settings of wireless connection between the wireless USB host and the wireless USB devices in order to perform wireless USB transfer service.
In general, a USB transfer service is an event generated between the host and the device according to an accessing order and a user's intension. The USB transfer service is configured in a symmetric structure. The concept of the USB transfer service is also used for the wireless USB transfer service. Various wireless USB devices share one UWB wireless channel. The UWB wireless channel is provided according to an section of the wireless USB base home network to provided the wireless USB transfer service.
All the wireless USB devices 12 to 16 are controlled and serviced by the wireless USB host 11. The services are sequentially generated according to the management of the wireless USB host and a user's request.
But, in the structure, resources availability between various devices sharing one wireless channel may deteriorate. In addition, conflict or interference between the services may occur.
For example, in a structure where a wireless USB host constructed with one TV is shared by a camcorder, a digital camera, a storage apparatus, and other wireless USB devices and services thereof are sequentially provided, individual services such as a file transfer service and network services as well as a display service may be limited, so that wireless resources are wasted.
As another example, in a structure where a wireless USB host constructed with one beam projector is shared by various wireless USB devices such as a notebook computer according to a conventional method, conflict or interference between services may occur. As a result, any services cannot be provided.
Therefore, an optimized wireless USB transfer service needs to be provided to various wireless USB devices by performing wireless USB transfer service management capable of supporting various wireless USB devices.